Telephony users today have multiple communication devices with which to stay in touch with the world. Managing these various communication devices in a consistent and efficient manner is increasingly challenging. Callers trying to contact a user often do not know which directory number should be used to reach the user, and will often have to make multiple call attempts, and in the process, leave multiple voicemails in different voicemail systems of the user. Attempts to minimize these complications have led to “one number” services, where a user can adopt a single directory number for multiple telephony devices. Unfortunately, these services are not widely available, and have proven difficult to implement across different communication technologies and different service providers. Further, the one number approach often forces a user to adopt a new directory number, which is typically undesirable once the original directory numbers have become widely known and used by other parties.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to allow a user to efficiently and effectively control how incoming calls are routed between multiple telephony devices associated with the user, regardless of the telephony device for which the incoming calls were originally intended.